Many wood products are aesthetically pleasing to many consumers. Some wood products may be unavailable, expensive, or have undesirable features. Producing wood products having aesthetically pleasing qualities may, therefore, be impractical or expensive.
Wood products finished on site at a construction site may be especially expensive. Labor costs associated with wood finishing at a construction site may be high due to the inability to use manufacturing systems for finishing the materials. However, finishing materials utilized with these manufacturing systems often do not provide desirable exterior durability properties. For example, the finishing materials may yellow, may harden, may fade, and/or may permit moisture to travel through the finishing materials. Alternatively, finishing materials with desirable properties may be harmful for the environment by having a high concentration of evaporable solvents.
What is needed is a simulated wood product, a coating for the simulated wood product, and a method of forming the simulated wood product, wherein the simulated wood product may have aesthetically pleasing features, may have external durability, may be finished at a manufacturing facility, and/or may include a low solvent or solvent-free coating.